Bajo la luna lo prometo
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: ¿Quien diría que una promesa tan simple podría dejar mis sentimientos al descubierto?, pues para mi, una promesa es más que una simple palabra, es demostrar lo importante que es una persona para ti…pero sobretodo una promesa es aquella que cumplirás para toda la eternidad aun mas allá de la muerte, eso es lo que bulma me enseño en esa noche de luna llena. Vegeta y bulma.


Bajo la luna lo prometo.

_**Summary:**_

_**¿Quien diría que una promesa tan simple podría**__** dejar mis sentimientos al descubierto**__**?, pues para mi, una promesa es más que una simple palabra, es demostrar lo importante que es una persona para ti…pero sobretodo una promesa es aquella que cumplirás para toda la eternidad aun mas allá de la muerte, eso es lo que bulma me enseño en esa noche de luna llena. Vegeta y bulma. **__**Corto pero lindo. **_

_** .**_

_**.**_

_Bajo la luna lo prometo._

Aun recuerdo ese hermoso verano de mi vida en que las estrellas brillaban y la brisa mecía los suaves cabellos de bulma, que me había convencido de ir a ver las estrellas con ella.

-Vamos Vegeta –dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Porque me trajiste a este lugar mujer? –pregunto vegeta un poco intrigado.

Era un lugar apartado de la cuidad, el pasto era precioso y a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba se podía admirar la belleza de esa noche, nos acostamos en el suave pasto utilizando los brazos como almohadas. Realmente era cierto lo que había dicho bulma, esa noche tenía una hermosa luna llena, el cielo se viera perfecto entonces Bulma observo el cielo.

-Vaya sí que la luna esta grande y las estrellas brillan muy intensamente hoy- Dijo mientras observaba el hermoso firmamento.

-tengo que admitirlo…esto es maravilloso –dijo vegeta un poco serio.

Bulma cerró los ojos, pensando y reflexionando las veces en que vegeta habrá visto las estrellas en el espacio. A veces sentía miedo, de que un día el decidiera irse al espacio a pelear otra vez… el hecho de solo pensarlo era algo que no podría soportar.

Vegeta miro hacia el hermoso firmamento, el se preguntaba por que su mujer tenía miedo…por que el sabía que bulma tenía miedo. Desvió su mirada hacia ella mientras admiraba el bello rostro de su mujer se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, incluso más hermosa que un cielo estrellado y luminoso.

-vegeta… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa mujer?

-quiero preguntarte… ¿Por qué en ves de volver a pelear en el espacio te quedaste conmigo aquí en la tierra? Aceptémoslo, tú estarías más feliz peleando que llevando una aburrida vida humana –dijo bulma un poco triste, pues ella pensaba que eso era cierto.

Vegeta la miro, esa pregunta fue estúpida, pues la razón por la que se había quedado en la tierra era muy obio, el amaba a bulma incluso más que a su vida y quería empezar una nueva vida con ella, incluso si eso le costaba su orgullo y poder sayajin.

-que preguntas mas estúpidas haces mujer –dijo vegeta intentando sonar frio.

-vegeta…quiero que me prometas algo –vegeta la miro fijamente y la dejo hablar – quiero que me prometas, que a donde vallas en esta vida, ya sea en vida o muerte, tu siempre me amaras…tal y como yo te amare siempre –bulma parecía desesperada por una respuesta.

Bulma miro fijamente a vegeta y este le devolvió la misma intensa mirada fijamente a esos ojos azules que se clavaban es su corazón todos los días de su vida, entonces coloco sus manos en las cintura de su mujer para inspirarse en una respuesta.

-no necesito prometerte nada, sabes que no soy tan expresivo con mis sentimientos, pero para mí, todos los días desde que te conocí, son los más felices de mi vida y no necesito prometerte nada para demostrarte que eres la única mujer que me importa en todo el universo, por eso decidí quedarme en este planeta contigo, porque te amo. No necesito prometer nada para demostrarte una vez más que yo siempre estaré a tu lado Bulma Brief…pero si tú quieres, yo te prometo que en vida o muerte siempre te amare, hoy bajo la luna lo prometo.

Bulma no podía creer como vegeta se expreso, nunca lo vio de esa manera, pero al parecer tenía razón, no se necesita prometer nada para demostrarle a una persona que lo amas aun si esta persona no demuestra sus sentimientos, al fin Bulma comprendió esas palabras, no importaba lo que pasara ni lo que hiciera, el siempre la amaría aun mas allá de la muerte.

-te amo vegeta –dijo Bulma para luego besarlo en los labios apasionadamente y luego de varios minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Si lose pero si llegas a comentar algo de esta noche, yo lo negare todo- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa divertida para luego besarla como si jamás la volviera a ver.

No se necesita una promesa para demostrar amor, pero aun así el lo prometió.

"_**prometo que en vida o muerte siempre te amare, hoy bajo la luna lo prometo"**_

Fin.

**Nota de la autora:**

_**¿Y que les pareció? n.n**_


End file.
